


Not Sorry I Met You [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Batman is a creeper, Jason Todd listens to mullet rock, M/M, Podfic, Tim is kind of a mess, blowjobs and rooftops, post under the red hood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28519014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: He never tells Bruce.
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Kudos: 9





	Not Sorry I Met You [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [not sorry I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670776) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 
  * Inspired by [not sorry I met you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670776) by [noctiphany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiphany/pseuds/noctiphany). 



**Title:** Not Sorry I Met You 

**Fandom:** Batman - comics 

**Author:** noctiphany 

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Tim Drake/Jason Todd 

**Rating:** Explicit 

**Length:** 14:48 

**Summary:**

> He never tells Bruce.

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3670776)

Right click to [Download](https://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Not%20Sorry%20I%20met%20you.mp3)


End file.
